Deseos inoportunos
by FreakAsher
Summary: ¿Yuuki podrá comprender a quien pertenece su corazón? ¿o una noche al lado de su eterno amigo aclarara sus dudas?


° Autor/a: YoukaiMusaa :D

° Titulo: Deseos Inoportunos

° Disclaimer: Los perosnajes son obra y gracia de © **Matsuri Hino**

° Pareja: ZeroxYuuki

° Contiene: Sexo implicito [Limen]

° Resumen: ¿Yuuki podrá comprender a quien pertenece su corazón? ¿o una noche al lado de su eterno amigo aclarara sus dudas?

* * *

**Deseos Inoportunos.**

Esa imagen se repetía constantemente dentro de mí… la ocasión en que estuviste a punto de besarme, la primera vez que tomaste mi sangre e incluso la primera vez que yo bebí la tuya.

Zero y yo estábamos terminando nuestra guardia nocturna todo era rutinario, el mismo recorrido se hacia todas las noches, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Como siempre, mirando hacia donde esta Kaname.

-Zero, yo no estoy viendo hacia donde se encuentra él.

Me mordí el labio inferior; quizá esa acción delataría que estaba mintiendo. Zero bajó la mirada, sabía que yo era un pura sangre y él pronto llegaría al nivel E. Mi intención era ayudarlo pero él permanecía en la absoluta negación; después de todo, mi sangre y la de Kaname recorría en el interior de Zero.

-¡Hey Zero! ¿A dónde vas?

-Supongo que a mi habitación. ¿Quieres que te deje cerca de la tuya?

Asentí con la cabeza. Mientras caminábamos juntos él se pego hacia mí, nuestros brazos estaban demasiado cerca pero por supuesto él no se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra ni yo a él.

-¡Grandioso! Se encuentra cerrado y mi compañera no está.

-Tranquila… te llevaré con el director Cross pero antes pasare por algo a mi dormitorio.

No caminamos mucho para llegar al dormitorio de los chicos, está noche está helando y no pensaba esperar a Zero en el pasillo por eso decidí entrar con él y esperar dentro; Zero no tenia compañero de alcoba así que no importaba si entraba allí con una mujer.

En cuanto me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta …un par de brazos me tenían aprisionada contra la pared; la respiración de Zero era agitada ,podía oírla sin problema alguno, también puedo intuir la razón del porque de esa reacción.

-Yuki te he deseado tanto tiempo. Tu sangre ya no es lo único que quiero de ti y mis colmillos no son los únicos que desean estar dentro de tu cuerpo. Recargue mi mentón en tu hombro para que puedas sentir mi respiración mas allá de solo oírla, sabes lo que anhelo; no me detendré ahora.- pensó

Cuando Zero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi cuello olfateo como si quisiera almacenar esa información y llevarla con él.

Esta vez… ¿sería diferente? Este juego que está comenzando ¿es solo para beber de nuevo mi sangre? Claro que no, yo sé perfectamente que cada vez que desea ese líquido vital que fluye de mí solo lo pide; nunca había pasado esto.

No pude ni pensar… en menos de lo que yo completaba mis ideas nos encontrábamos en la misma posición pero esta vez en su cama; Quizá sea algo inocente aun pero no soy tonta y comprendo perfectamente lo que está pasando. No, no soy tonta pero si estoy indefensa ¿que mas puedo hacer?

Trate de poner resistencia pero mis intentos fueron en vano.

-Tus esfuerzos son falsos.- Masculló

-Es obvio que si tú no quieres yo me detendré puesto que nunca te lastimaría Yuki.- Repetía para sus adentros.

Quizá esté siendo muy sumisa; pero Zero me tiene bajo transe, ¿Acaso eso es mi culpa? No sé porque estoy haciendo esto o más bien no comprendo porque estoy permitiéndole a Zero manipularme de tal manera; lo que creo o quiero comprender es que en este juego de a dos nadie controla a nadie…cuando eres una víctima más del amor y caes en las trampas del deseo ocurre lo que con nosotros está sucediendo.

Zero me Ama y no hay necesidad de decirlo con palabras; pero… ¿y yo? ¿Lo Amo también?

No creo necesitar más respuesta ante esa interrogante; lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos me da la idea de que deseo a Zero tanto como él me desea a mí.

-Yuki… Sé que tu destino esta sellado a Kaname Kuran, tú lo amas y le entregaras tu vida en matrimonio dentro de poco…

Sus palabras rezumbaron dentro de mí. He olvidado ese pequeño detalle en mi vida.

-…Antes de que eso ocurra; no me dejes hundirme solo en el infierno. Pequemos juntos.

Lo que acabo de oír me ha dado a entender que Zero no se interpondrá entre Kaname y yo…Algún día, tomare el lugar que me pertenece como heredera de nuestro clan y no solo como la hija de Yuri y Haruka Kuran sino como la esposa de Kaname, Kaname Kuran…Mi hermano.

Realmente dejare de pensar cuando me encuentre cerca de Zero… ¿Cuando fue que me despojo de mi uniforme? Me he quedado prácticamente en ropa interior.

La pena me ha invadido... yo sé bien que Zero no deja de mirar mi cuerpo semi desnudo.

-¡Su pena me excita bastante! Odio ese color carmín que han adoptado sus mejillas simplemente es hermoso deberían prohibir que existan personas así.

Efectivamente mi cabeza dejó de pensar para limitarse a solo sentir... sentir y sentir.

Mis manos comenzaron a reaccionar involuntariamente y con vida propia liberaron a Zero de las ropas que lo limitaban a disfrutar del calor que la habitación nos ofrecía en aquella noche de invierno.

Al instante, Zero adoptó el mismo estado en el que me encontraba yo… Su cama no estaba tendida por lo cual no se le dificultó ocultarse bajo las sabanas, me incito a seguirlo, era inevitable quedar enrollada en la trampa de seducción de este hombre y así fue como yo me enrolle en su lecho.

Mis piernas rodearon su cintura y él me hacía sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho después de todo esta era mi primera vez.

Esta situación es demasiado vergonzosa para mí pero sus cálidas palabras me han tranquilizado, no quiero que se percate, el simple hecho de ser novata me hace temblar pero al él parece gustarle.

Zero acariciaba partes que yo conocía como intocables e incluso restringidas pero yo también quería hacerle sentir placer…

La habitación que presenciaba el momento más importante de mi vida se inundo en suaves gemidos; las envestidas de Zero comenzaron suaves pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más frecuentes y poderosas.

¿Cómo punzadas de agujas que atravesaban mi piel?, eso se queda corto a como me gustaría describir lo que verdaderamente me hacía sentir; me llevó al paraíso, yo creí que dicho lugar estaría prohibido para un ser como yo… Una bestia que toma forma humana, como Zero suele llamarnos.

Mis movimientos improvisados divertían al hombre que me estaba haciendo suya, pienso que es hora de que se dé cuenta que él también es mío.

Las sábanas blancas cubrían nuestros tibios cuerpos… nuestras piernas permanecían entrelazadas y nuestras manos unidas hasta que me di cuenta de que debía regresar antes de que amaneciera para que nadie se percatara de que había pasado la noche en el dormitorio de los chicos.

Me vestí rápidamente ante la presencia de Zero quien no dejaba de mirarme, mirándome como si me fuera hacer suya como sucedió en los instantes anteriores y yo me derretía ante esa mirada.

Dispuesta a salir, Zero sujeto una de mis muñecas evitando mi partida. Me regalo uno de sus divinos besos los cuales me transmitían vida.

-Te amo…

Zero levantó la mirada para mostrarme esos ojos escarlata, sedientos de sangre, mis parpados se cerraron poco a poco esperando a que sus colmillos succionaran mi sangre pero no fue así. Sus palabras no continuaron, los tenues susurros que logre persuadir se desvanecieron en la obscuridad y el silencio, abrí la puerta y tome dirección a mi dormitorio; durante el largo camino mi mente fantaseo una y otra vez con los recuerdos de esta noche, jugueteando con mis sentimientos, aun temblando ante esa idea que jamás olvidare.

* * *

**Holaa Holaa' yo aquí publicando un One-shot que para mi gusto es demaciado implicito [y eso que soy una maldita pervertida de closet abierto] pero bueno... Hmm la verdad no me gusta mucho YuukixZero ya que yo Amo a Kaname. Aun asi espero que les haya gustado mi texto, yo disfrute mucho al hacerlo siempre pensando en las personas que lo iran a leer (espero que dentro de esas personas no se encuentren mis padres a algun maestro del colegio) xDD' valee valee mee despido de ustedes deseandoles lo mejor. Loove&&Hapiness **


End file.
